


Sleeping Raptor

by Aemeth



Category: Lost and Delirious (2001)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Tori finds a sleeping Paulie and can no longer hold her feelings at bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there are still people reading and writing stories for this amazing film. Paulie and Tori won and broke my heart when I was 15 and they will forever have it.

Tired to her bones Tori dragged herself up the last steps up to her room. For three years it had been her home, her favorite place of refuge and now she only came here to sleep.

For nowhere was the danger of meeting Paulie bigger.

The party had been terribly exhausting, especially when Jake threw himself into a stupid fight at the end.

She finally reached the door, gasped, leaned back, and paused.

Frowning, she took Paulie's boots up. They had been old and worn for a long time, but now they looked as if they were fifty years old.  
The former black was only sludge, the profile was gone, moss and leaves were sticking everywhere.

How much running had Paulie been doing in the last few weeks?

Tori swallowed her pounding bad conscience and entered the room.

She froze and the door slammed behind her.

The moon shone through the small window and dipped the dark room into a ghostly blue.

On the right bed, framed by Shakespearee quotations and pictures of freedom fighters, Paulie lay, completely tangleded, as if she had resisted falling asleep.

Her hair clung tightly to her face, which Tori saw at peace for the first time in weeks.

With horror she spotted a cut over her left eye, which was still bleeding and covered with dirt. Her clothes were spackeled with dirt and the lower part of her pants was completely torn.

All thoughts of Jake, her conflict, her self-hatered, and hatred for Paulie were forgotten.

She stormed to the bed, completely unaware of Mary, who was seated in her bed, watching, and knelt beside the sleeping girl.  
"Paulie ..." she whispered, touching her cold cheek.

"What the hell did you do?" She took a handkerchief from her pocket, moistened it with her saliva, and dabbed the wound over her eye.  
Paulie did not stir; Whatever she had done, it had torn her into a deep slumber.

When she had removed all the dirt, Tori stood up and looked down at her once lover.

As she lay there, exhausted and vulnerable, but wild and as peculiarly beautiful as the raptor she cared for with so much love, Tori felt her heart glow and a thick lump in her throat.

God, she wanted her. She wanted to embrace her and push away the cold and wake her with gentle kisses on her neck and her cheeks. She wanted to tear her clothes off her body and kiss every inch of her skin. It would be so simple, so liberating ... but, God, she could not.

For a moment she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to prevent herself from falling apart, then she knelt again on the bed and began to pull Paulie's wet and dirty socks from her feet.

With trembling hands she embraced her cold feet, and the feeling was so painful, the feeling of coldness, the guilt, her desire, her love, they met her like a thousand glowing and iron splinters.

With tears in her eyes she balanced by her side as she raised the ceiling and spread over Paulie. Carefully, she bent over her, pressing the blanket all over her body, the tears now flowing unhindered over her cheeks, and she pressed her forehead longingly against Paulie's arm and waist, just to tear herselfaway.

Finally, she stood centimeters above her face, softly sobbing. Paulie's soft breath went over her skin and she pinched her eyes and breathed a kiss on her forehead.

For a moment, it was perfect, the taste of Paulie's skin on her lips, her smell of wood ...  
then she tore herself loose and threw herself in her own bed, her back to Paulie, and cried unrestrainedly into her pillow.

Marry B, who had watched everything, also felt like weeping, but she did not.

She sighed softly, fell back into her pillow and prayed, prayed to God that Tori would return to Paulie ... or give Paulie the strength to live without Tori.


End file.
